1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to picking up a multi-viewpoint image or outputting a multi- and a single-viewpoint image.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-77942, a multiple-lens stereoscopic image pickup device includes a camera body for photoelectrically converting an object image imaged by a projection lens with a CCD imaging sensor and a stereo adapter disposed at a front stage of the lens and receiving light from the object at different positions according to a parallax to guide the light to a different area of the imaging sensor. The image pickup device trims an object image signal based on an output of the imaging sensor to set a plurality of imaging picture frames corresponding to a plurality of monocular images being constituents of one multiple-lens stereoscopic image in the imaging area and generates a structured stereo image according to a stereo image handling format based on the plurality of monocular images obtained corresponding to the imaging picture frames.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-319216, a Global laboratory software (hereinafter referred to as GLS) is provided for receiving the order command of the user, storing and processing the digital image of a client and controlling the quality of print operation. The GLS has adaptability capable of allowing the addition of a novel input/output device and providing the language supports of various countries. The GLS can be connected to a network, can store the digital images of clients in an image center and can output the digital image file to various input/output devices for providing various kinds of services.
Directly converting image data in which multi-viewpoint images are recorded into printing data probably provides printed matter unsuitable for appreciation. As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-77942, particularly synthesizing and recording multi-viewpoint images in one image cause both the left and the right viewpoint images to be printed on a printing medium.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems and has for its purpose to output a single viewpoint image suitable for appreciation from image data recorded as data of a multi-viewpoint image.